The present invention relates to a security device for a front-loading VCR, and more particularly relates to a device which prevents the VCR from being used, or obstructs access to its interior mechanisms, when the device is in place.
Protective devices for child-proofing VCRs have become very desirable with the increasing number of VCRs in households. Small children may, for example, insert objects through the cassette-receiving opening of the VCR, which can readily damage the mechanical and electronic components housed within the walls of the VCR cabinet.
One solution to this problem is described and illustrated in Federico et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,089 issued Dec. 16, 1986, in which a panel is provided within which the VCR sits, the panel covering the VCR controls. The panel may be opened by an appropriate lock mechanism when it is desired to use the VCR.
Other devices of general background interest, for providing security for VCRs, include a lockable cassette which has a built-in alarm system. The cassette is inserted into the VCR, just like any other cassette, and activated by a key. Any subsequent disturbance of the VCR is then detected, sounding a siren alarm. U.S Pat. No. 4,628,713 of Cecchi et al issued Dec. 16, 1986 describes and illustrates a lock device for videotape cassettes per se, whereby a cassette may itself be locked to prevent its playing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and effective means for preventing access to the interior of a VCR. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means to prevent, as desired, a VCR from being used.